


(rhapsody for two)

by missingcadaver



Series: redamancy universe [2]
Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Needy Karl, Needy Vlad, Tender (Non-)fucking, Yearning, soft horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingcadaver/pseuds/missingcadaver
Summary: This is an anniversary, a gift, a reward. A non-promise fulfilled. For being good, for being patient.
Relationships: Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria
Series: redamancy universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209521
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	(rhapsody for two)

**Author's Note:**

> For JC and Chris.

  
  


It’s been a year.

  
  


An anniversary. _Their_ anniversary-- what an odd word-- and Karl, he made plans. 

  
  


“Just meet me at the apartment, okay?” Karl told him.

  
  


"At 7?" Karl nodded, smiled, and then pressed a chaste kiss on his mouth.

  
  


And Vlad, he appreciates him so much. He's proud of him so much. He told him so, when Karl asked him to clear his entire weekend, when he asked him to pack an overnight bag, too.

  
  


Vlad didn’t assume anything. He knows Karl is probably still not ready. They’re taking things slow. Karl and Vlad, they want to make this relationship, this _boyfriend_ thing work. And Vlad doesn’t want to push him into something he's not ready to do just yet. And Vlad loves him so much, he respects him so much. 

  
  


But Vlad aches, too. He needs, too. He wants, too. 

  
  


And so, he touches himself under the covers of his own bed at night, and thinks about Karl, and _only_ Karl. He doesn’t let his mind wander to any other or some faceless body as he touches his cock and comes with a choked moan.

  
  


But _god_ , Vlad wants to worship him, he longs to touch him everywhere he can. 

  
  


And he gets to do so-- to an extent-- when they make out to the sound of the movie they were supposed to be watching left playing in the background. Hands would wander but they never go further. Vlad would pull away first, too proud and too stubborn to feel the stinging pain of rejection even when he knows there wasn’t one. 

  
  


Vlad wants Karl to know that he respects him; that he’s a part of this decision too, even when it’s hard to resist not fucking Karl into the mattress when he always looks so disarmingly handsome, so heartbreakingly beautiful.

  
  


So, when Vlad stumbled into Karl’s apartment on their anniversary, he didn't expect anything further than the occasional making out, or the expected fumbling hands. He didn’t assume. He didn’t read into-- _failed_ to read into Karl’s request.

  
  


* * *

  
  


His world shifts quite literally when he grabs Karl by the shoulders and switches their position. 

  
  


There was Karl on top of him just a few minutes ago, fully clothed and rubbing himself against Vlad, which was a little unexpected, true. But any other day, Vlad would have pulled away and Karl would have let him go and take care of his business in the toilet. He would tug at his own cock, up, down, on and on, fast, fast, faster, until he came with a hand slapped across his mouth, with Karl just outside. Aware. Hard, too. Aching, too. Waiting, too. But patient, always patient. Vlad would look at his other hand with disgust, perhaps a little disappointment. But an orgasm was an orgasm and he was pretty good with his hand.

  
  


He intends to show Karl just how good he is lest he forgets.

  
  


The “happy anniversary?” that was whispered against his ears the moment he entered the apartment-- that was a gift. The candles and the fairylights that were set up in the dining table was a gift. The dinner that Karl personally cooked was a gift. Karl never cooks; is a disaster in the kitchen when left alone. The food was delicious and Vlad was proud of him for that. 

  
  


The hand that was palming his dick through his pants had been slow, firm, teasing, testing. 

  
  


_“I was hoping we could… You should...” Karl trailed off._

  
  


_And oh._

  
  


_Oh._

  
  


_Yes._

  
  


That was a gift, too. Perhaps a reward, too. For being good, for being patient.

  
  


Vlad licks a stripe behind his ears and starts to unbutton Karl’s pants. Karl moans, eyes glassy and dark with want. There’s a grace in the way his eyelashes flutter, dance against the tops of his cheeks. He’s beautiful, always so beautiful, but even more like this, when he’s aching, aching, wanting, _needing._

  
  


Vlad helps Karl slip off the pants from his long legs. Vlad dives in, plants a kiss on the inside of his thigh, and nips the skin a bit. Vlad tugs his own shirt off and throws it across the room, along with Karl’s discarded pants. 

  
  


His hands shake as he reaches for Karl’s shirt, splays a hand on the concave of his stomach, and pushes the fabric up, revealing Karl’s belly. Vlad traces patterns, circles on the skin with the back of his knuckle. He imagines, misses the pearlescent white they used to paint there. Vlad leans forward and blows at his tummy softly, gently, before pressing a light kiss. Karl visibly shivers. His cock twitches from the confines of his underwear. Vlad raises an eyebrow at him. Karl rolls his eyes and starts to sit upright.

  
  


“Are you ever gonna fuck me or what?”

  
  


A beat. “I-- Right.”

  
  


Karl’s brows scrunch up. “Tell me you brought condoms.”

  
  


Vlad throws him a sheepish smile, rubs his nose embarrassingly.

  
  


“Jesus, you stupid fuck.”

  
  


And then Karl grabs him by his hair and tugs him upwards into an open-mouthed kiss. Vlad feels his tongue slip inside his mouth and Vlad can only moan. Karl tugs his hair and starts to push him back, back, back until they hit a wall.

  
  


The bedroom is right there. The bedroom is just a few steps away from the living room. The carpet has already left burns on their skin. But Karl seems to have other plans for them as he shimmies out of his own underwear right then and there, and proceeds to unbutton Vlad’s pants. Karl tugs it down in one swoop together with his underwear. Vlad’s cock bobs, proud and stiff and angry red. Karl slaps it, earning a hiss from Vlad. Vlad has never been one to play a passive role in the bedroom but a bossy, needy, and whiny Karl is rendering his brain and body useless. Vlad shakes his head. He wants to give, too. He wants to make him feel special and loved, too. Wants to cater to his needs too.

  
  


Vlad wraps an arm around Karl’s waist and pushes him against the wall this time. He licks the palm of his hand, reaches for Karl’s cock between them, and strokes it just like how Karl likes it. Karl gasps against his mouth, his back arching into Vlad. A loud groan escapes Karl’s lips as Vlad plays with the slit with a finger, then covers the entire head with his hand, twisting harshly. Karl jerks away, hand finding Vlad’s wrists immediately, and they both start laughing, bodies shaking because, no, it’s too much, not yet.

  
  


Vlad shifts, presses their bodies closer, and pushes their cocks against each other. He looks down, admires the view and wraps both his hands around their shafts. 

  
  


Karl groans, buries his face on Vlad’s shoulder, and starts to rut into the tight ring. Vlad doesn’t move his eyes away from their cocks, transfixed with the way the heads push in and out of his hands, until he feels sharp teeth and blunt nails digging into his shoulders. Vlad shrugs Karl’s head off of him and finds his lips in an instant. 

  
  


Vlad reaches out to his face, cups his jaw with one hand as he coaxes his lips open. He licks inside, curls his tongue against Karl’s, and suckles on it. It's lewd. Filthy. They want this. Karl moans, raspy and guttural, and it fuels Vlad’s want, his lust. 

  
  


The wall is hard and cold. Standing will leave them sore and aching for days but Karl and Vlad, they’re too stubborn, too excited to move. They waited for a year. This is an anniversary, a gift, a reward. A non-promise fulfilled. 

  
  


Karl breaks off the kiss, peers under his lashes, flirtingly, needingly, teasingly. Karl reaches for his elbow, runs his hand down his wrist, and pushes Vlad’s palms around his waist. Soft, tan skin yields against Vlad’s fingers as he squeezes, leaving red patterns like scorched earth. And Vlad, he’s an unleashed catastrophe, both wildfire and storm. Vlad, he ignites Karl’s skin, electric, charged, burning, burning, burning, then douses him with his tongue; licks him, laves him. Loves him just like this: heartachingly handsome with liquid eyes and lips parted in a silent gasp.

  
  


Karl and Vlad, they ache, they want, they need.

  
  


“My thighs,” Karl starts as he pushes Vlad’s face away from his stomach. “Please.” 

  
  


And then, Karl turns his back on him and splays his palms against the wall. His back is arched, wanton and proud even when he’s begging to be used. It’s a plea and a demand. A compromise and a reprimand for Vlad’s oversight. 

  
  


And Vlad, he’s lovestruck, so helplessly besotted with this man who’s beautiful, so heartbreakingly beautiful even like this, _especially_ like this.

  
  


Vlad’s eyes roam over the broad expanse of Karl’s back, to his small waist, down to the gorgeous dip of his ass; so obscene, so pretty just for him. Vlad’s hands find the bottom of Karl’s buttocks. He kneads, squeezes, admires the way fat spills in between his fingers. He rejoices in the groan that escapes Karl’s lips.

  
  


“Hurry, please, please, please,” Karl gasps, desperate and demanding in his begging. Karl pushes his back out a little more, just his ass a little more, and Vlad bites his lips. Pride swells in his chest. 

  
  


Vlad drapes himself against Karl’s back, reaches below with a hand, aims, and pushes his cock between Karl’s slick thighs. A shiver creeps up his spine. Karl gasps and his elbows threaten to give. 

  
  


Oh, it’s been too long, far too long. They’re not gonna make it.

  
  


Vlad doesn’t ease into it, not when they’re both already dizzy and drunk with lust. He thrusts into the tight, slippery heat of Karl’s legs, feels his cock brush Karl’s. It’s fast, rough, deep, cruel, and never, ever enough, _fuck._

  
  


Karl squeezes his legs tighter and tighter and Vlad is helpless to his beckoning. Karl moans his name, his voice ragged and desperate and sinful.

  
  


“Vlad, I-- maybe-- can you-- just the tip?”

  
  


“Just the-- fuck, Karl. Warn a man before saying shit like that.”

  
  


“I want--”

  
  


“We can’t.”

  
  


Karl punches the wall with a crazed smile on his lips. He mumbles something Vlad doesn't quite catch. Vlad slows down his thrusts, perches his chin on the crook of Karl's neck. Nips on the skin there-- an apology and a scolding.

  
  


"Hmm?"

  
  


"I said make me feel _it._ "

  
  


Yes, _yes._

  
  


_God._

  
  


Vlad kisses his cheeks, pulls away, and curls his fingers around Karl's hair. He tests, tugs harshly, insistently, until Karl starts to hiss in pain and pleasure. Vlad drinks in the way Karl’s shoulders tense, the way his fingers curl in an attempt to grab onto something. Vlad shifts his knees lower, spreads his legs farther, and starts thrusting again. His movements are steady, fast, firm. He fucks into Karl's thighs with a purpose, a promise of what to happen, of how Vlad can fuck him good. He can make him feel good. They'll make up for a year of just wayward hands and controlled kisses. For a year of abstinence and hunger and thirst. Of yearning to touch, to take, and to give. 

  
  


Vlad pulls Karl's head back, makes him bare his neck for him, and relishes the way Karl's throat bobs. He wants to see his face, too. He wants to look at him in the eyes when he comes. 

  
  


God, Karl would look sinful and impossibly beautiful-- he always does. Divine. Electric. Sublime. Heartachingly his. 

  
  


Warmth starts to build in his core and spreads across his body down to his fingertips. His hips thrust in abandon as he feels his release start to seize him. Vlad drinks in the ripple of Karl’s muscles, the recklessness in the way Karl rocks back into his cock, the grace in the quiver of his body. The hitch in his voice that gets higher and higher as Vlad fucks him, gives it to him the way he deserves. 

  
  


He’s so, so hard. He wants, wants, needs, aches to be inside him. Vlad loves him so, so much; wants to give it all to Karl so, so much. 

  
  


He wants this to last.

  
  


Vlad grinds his teeth in an attempt to keep from whimpering when Karl squeezes his legs even tighter. 

  
  


“Just like that, shit, give it to me,” Karl rasps. “Mine, mine, mine.”

  
  


His, his, his.

  
  


Vlad wraps an arm around Karl’s tiny, tiny waist. He holds him closer, lets him feel his heartbeat against his back as he whispers filth and praises and promises to Karl.

  
  


_Yours, yours, yours. Only ever yours._

  
  


Vlad snakes his other hand on the dip of Karl’s ass, palms it, and feels the muscles quiver under his fingertips. Vlad brings his thumb to his mouth, wets it with his spit, and presses it _just_ against the rim. Karl’s back bows, tight, tight, tighter, and Vlad hears his name tear out of Karl’s throat.

  
  


"There-- please-- I’m gonna-- Let me--"

  
  


The tight cradle of his thighs on his cock, the slick and sloppy sound of his cock pushing in and out, the hoarseness in Karl’s moans-- oh, oh, _oh!_

  
  


Orgasm tears Vlad apart, rips him into pieces. It shatters-- sharp, hot, burning, searing. He aims the tip of his cock against his rim and spends there, there, there like Karl commanded him. His entire body quakes, shudders as he unravels; as he paints him white. As he claims Karl as his again.

  
  


Vlad nearly falls over when he sees Karl clenching like he's trying to take his cum inside him and Vlad is tempted, oh so tempted to give in to his desperate mischief. To feed his cum inside his hole with his fingers; make him take it, plug him, and let it stay there like Karl wants because Vlad is his. Only ever his. Vlad steels his resolve.

  
  


“Please, shit, please,” Karl says as he finally, finally turns to him. Sweat-slicked, hard, aching, aching, still aching. Karl, he’s been patient and good. He deserves the best, only the best. Vlad intends to give it to him. 

  
  


Vlad gets down on his knees, reaches for his cock, and takes him into his mouth. Long legs tremble under his touch. Vlad swallows him further, deeper, faster, until he feels rough, trimmed hair tickle the tip of his nose. Until he feels Karl’s grip on his hair tighten and tighten like he’s trying to reign his release.

  
  


Vlad looks up and sees a god, so divine and worship-worthy in his nakedness. Vlad, he’s but a subject, a servant to his wants and needs. Wants to feed his greed, his lust. 

  
  


_That’s it, ruin me, make me yours, too._

  
  


_I’m yours, only yours._

  
  


Vlad licks inside the slit of his cock, beckons him to his release, and suddenly, Karl is stuffing his cock back into his mouth. He splinters, shatters, explodes. Vlad lets it coat the roof of his mouth, burning, molten, salty, and honey-thick. That's it, good boy. Only for Vlad.

  
  


Karl brushes his cheek with a thumb and regards him with a soft smile.

  
  


“Show me.”

  
  


Vlad opens his mouth, shows him his release, shows him how well he took him. Sloppy, ruined, marked, and claimed. Only for Karl. 

  
  


Later, when they’re lounging naked on the bed, Karl chides him for being unprepared with a bite on his shoulders. 

  
  


"Guess we failed at the whole communication thing again, huh?" Karl quips. Vlad smiles at him, endeared, ensnared, smitten.

  
  


"Just this once," Vlad reassures him with a pat on his shoulder. "You tell me you love me every single day."

  
  


"So do you.." 

  
  


"That's progress, too." 

  
  


"You know, I could've gone out to buy condoms?" Vlad looks at him, eyebrows raised. Karl slowly, slowly brings up a pillow to his face and whispers.

  
  


"I was worried that the moment would pass and you wouldn't want me anymore when you get back."

  
  
  


Vlad huffs, feels warmth creep all over his face. He quickly grabs the pillow that was shielding Karl's face from him and throws it to the floor. 

  
  
  


"Never gonna happen, love."

  
  
  


_Yours. Forever yours._

  
  
  


Vlad presses a kiss to his forehead and laces their hands together. Karl looks up and smiles back at him. 

  
  
  


They would try again later. Maybe Vlad would get him to fuck his thighs this time. Maybe Karl could sit on his face and Vlad could fuck him with his tongue, make him slick and loose and wet. Perhaps Karl would open him with his fingers, ruin him again and again and again. 

  
  
  


Or maybe they'd go out this time-- together. They should buy that box of condoms that they need. Maybe some ice cream too, for dessert. They should get a new bottle of lube, too. Vlad makes a mental list of the things they should get. 

  
  
  


And after all that, Vlad, so helplessly in love with this man who’s beautiful, so heartachingly beautiful, can finally, finally let Karl take him on their bed. Make love to him. Hold him. Kiss him. Claim him. Mark him. _Belong_ to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Practice safe sex, my dudes.
> 
> Fandom's response to redamancy was overwhelming and I just want to say that I appreciate you all!
> 
> JC and Chris, thanks for the gifts! Never would have thought I'd get something in return for writing about the characters I love and adore.
> 
> To my trio tagapayo, Anika, Subpar, and Dante, thank you kahit na binulabog ko kayo haha! Labyu!
> 
> To you who's reading this, thank you! I mean it.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please do let me know and leave this fic a kudos!


End file.
